Nessie goes to school
by Skinner155
Summary: Nessie wants to go to school but her parents don't think she's ready for it.


There were few people on the beach the tourist season at its end in early September and the late hour encouraging those few back to the safety of their home. The young girl with reddish brown ringlet curls felt no need to go back home, she was content staying on the beach all night playing in the sand, waiting for the rise of the tide and splashing the cool water on her warm skin. There was also Jacob.

Nessie knew that when she went home he would too. She hated it when he had to leave, he was her Jacob they should always be together, two peas in a pod, birds of the same feather or however Billy, Sue or Charlie put it.

"It's time for us to go." His voice came over the brake of the waves. She pretended not to hear packing the sand over her lopsided sandcastle. "Nessie? Nessie." It was getting harder to simply pretended, he was standing right behind her. He picked her up and began tickling. Her determination broke, both their laughter filling the natural sounds of the beach. "Were you ignoring me?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and answered a simple _no._ He knows this was a lie, if she hadn't really heard him she would've showed him the last minute from her perspective and proven her innocence. _I want to stay._ Her words entered his mind. It wasn't like when he was in wolf form and he could see or hear the thoughts of his pack mates. When Nessie entered her thoughts it was less open, more of a control over what was being said. After her statement she filled his head with pictures of the summer, camping on the beach watching a dry lightning storm, him teaching her how to swim something she hadn't quite gotten down.

"Sorry Ness, but I told your parents I'd have you back no later than 8 you don't want to make me a liar, do you?" She pretended to ponder this. _No. But only because I don't want you to get in trouble._ He laughed and walked the two of them back up the beach where his car waited. Strapping her into the car seat they headed out of La Push and back towards Forks. Nessie pulled out the shells from her pocket and looked over them carefully. She had quite the collection though most were small and broken she still felt the need to stuff her pocket full of them.

"Jacob can we go back tomorrow morning, right after high tide?" He didn't answer right away.

"Well I can't tomorrow morning." This took her aback. He had never denied a request from her.

"Why?" She wined.

"I…I have school. Retaking my sophomore year."

"What's school?"

"It's a place where you go to learn."

"You can do that at Papa's and Nana's."

"Well it's a little different then what you're used to."

"There are subjects and teachers and lesson plans. You don't just get to pick what you want to learn that day."

"That sounds stupid."

"It can be, sometimes but its not too bad you meet your friends at school and you can join clubs, or sports."

"Like piano club?"

"Well it probably be band or maybe choir but yea something like that? Me and Embry started an auto club when we were 13. I bet you would like the book club and choir, chest club too and maybe even native language but that might be to many clubs. Of course, if you went to school you'd be years ahead, probably graduate before me."

"Can I go with you tomorrow?" School sounded fun to her and she would be with Jacob.

"Well Nessie your kinda young not even a year old," a frown graced her face. She'd be a year old in six days she's been counting down.

"But I look at least three and you just said I would graduate before you, meaning I'm smart. Please?"

"I'll ask your parents." She gave a big cheese smile in the rearview mirror. As they drove she thought what school would be like. Nana and daddy taught her a lot now from history to math but it was lonely if she went with Jacob it would be fun and maybe she would meet others. Friends was one luxury she was not allowed to have aside from friends of her parents.

Jacob opened up the car door and got her out of the car seat her Papa's house quiet. This was because Emmett and Jasper went on an extended hunting/camping trip down in Montana. Esme with Alice and Rosalie hand gone on road trip to Canada looking for antiques. Carlisle was probably working late at the hospital tonight given Edward, Bella and Nessie an opportunity to play house with just them.

Jacob carried her inside running up the stairs as it had started to rain on the drive back. Her mom was waiting at the door for them dressed in sweats and hair pulled up onto of her head. Nessie laughed to herself then _Aunt Alice would have a hay day if she was here._ Her father's chuckle came from upstairs both Jacob and Bella heard but didn't question it. They had gotten use to the silent conversation that her and her dad had.

"I can see we opted to ignore my _don't get dirty_ request."

"Come on now Bella she's a kid, let her play in the mud."

She eyed him. "Nessie why don't you go to the bathroom and change out of those clothes." Nessie nodded as her mom helped her out of her sandy, wet shoes and handed her her pajamas. She ran to the bathroom taking off all her clothes and throwing them in a pile on the floor there was layer of grim on her, so she tuned on the tub spicket and put her feet then hand and eventually her head under the water. Her mom would probably have her take a bath before bed tonight anyway. Once all the sand was off she grabbed a towel, dried herself off and throw on her pajamas. She hadn't heard the door open so Jacob was still here.

Coming up the stairs she saw him and her parents, but her arrival stopped the conversation. "Nana made some meatballs and pasta for you. Let's go heat it up." Bella said taking her hand.

"Wait, Jacob did you ask them?" He looked sad and her parents seemed ticked. He had, and they said no.

 _Why?_

"Renesmee, honey. School is an important thing and Jacob need to focus besides the school wouldn't be thrilled that you were just tagging along." Her dad explained to her meeting her at eye level.

"I promise I'll be good I won't distract him, and I'll pay attention to the teachers and everything."

"I'm sorry Renesmee but it's too dangerous."

 _Dangerous for me or for the others?_

When he didn't comment she knew what he met. He thought she was going to cause a scene. Even though she'd been doing so good for so long. Eight months had gone by and the complete switch to animal blood had been easy. Not once had she asked for the bags that Papa keep nor had her resolve been shaken by grandpa Charlie or Sue.

"You let me go to the beach there are a lot of people there! How is school any different."

"There's a difference. And you do not raise your voice at me."

 _Blah Blah Blah_

"Renesmee!" Her disrespect had made him angry, but she didn't care she was angry. It was always that's too dangerous or risky or unsafe. She was getting tired of it. She was half vampire, but she couldn't go out by herself she was half human, but she couldn't be trusted with people.

"It's not fair. You treat me like a baby but then tell me I'm dangerous. I want to go to school with Jacob its just one day. I'll be really good, and I'll prove to you how strong I am."

"Nessie," Jacob spoke. "It's alright. I'll skip tomorrow, and we'll hang out. Maybe go to Claire's house for a barbie party." He was trying to defuse the tension between her and her father.

"No! I want to go to school. Let me go."

"Renesmee my decision is finale. Not another word."

"But."

"What did I just say."

"It's not fair."

"Where not discussing it any further!" He shouted. Her lip started to shake, and tears swelled in her eyes. He had never shouted at her before.

"You're the worst daddy ever!" She ran up the stairs at a supernatural speed. She heard Jacobs heavy footfalls coming after, but her mom stopped him.

"No Jacob this doesn't concern you, besides she need to learn certain behavior doesn't get by around here."

"I'll come by tomorrow morning to see her."

"No. You will go to school you already have to repeat the year." With a sigh he left leaving her by herself.

She had run to Rosalie's room wishing her aunt was there. If she were then she would have taken Nessie's side and comforted her after her dad had been so mean. Well she probably would have agreed with her dad, but she still would have comforted her. Bushing her hair or painting her nails or just letting her cry into her chest but all she had was the dark room and her aunts pillow to cry into.

At some point she had fallen asleep she knew cause when the door opened it had woken her up. Her dad was there, and he made his way to the bed. She tried to make herself as small as possible pulling the covers more tightly around herself. He took a seat on the bed.

"I brought you some pasta." Her father was a mind reading vampire he knew she was awake, so she just ignored him. He sat the plate down. "Renesmee, honey I'm sorry I shouted. I know its difficult right now but me and your mom are doing what right for you. Being around people it's just too risky but don't think it's because we don't think you're not strong there are several reasons why, one being people just can't know about you right now. And you're right its not fair but it's the only way just until your grown." She continued to ignore him. With another sight he got up and left her alone for the rest of the night.

Nessie woke up early that day due to going to sleep so early. Her parents were still down stairs watching tv and she heard the shuffle of her Papa in his study. She went to closet where Rosaile had several outfits for her and got dressed. Climbing up to the vanity she ran the brush through her hair, it was a tangled mess and took her much longer than normal. Satisfied she headed down stairs.

"Good morning." Her mother said. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Her voice squeaked out. She was still mad, but the feeling was diluted with embarrassment and regret. She looked around but did not see her dad. "Where's daddy?"

"He went to the cottage last night."

"Why?"

"To give you some space."

"Oh." She had chased him out with her temper tantrum.

"Come on lets get you something to eat." She took a seat at the island as her mom pored some cereal but used water instead of milk. As Nessie had gotten bigger she had opened up to human food more and more now needing to eat at least twice a day however milk was still a no no it always made her sick even nondairy products like silk made her sick, so water was just fine. She ate in silence her mom cleaning up the already clean kitchen and the tv playing some documentary.

"Can I go to the cottage? To see daddy." Her mom ran her hand through her hair.

"That sounds like a good idea." Nessie jumped from her stool and ran to put her still sand covered shoes on.

"Do you want me to come with you."

"No, I knew how to get there." The cottage wasn't that far way from the main house she had walked back and forth form it before. When she stepped outside she realized it had rained all night the grass and trees still held the wetness, but the sun was bright and warm. Probably the last warm day till summer next year. Her mom steeped into the light her face glittering with a thousand diamond. Nessie looked at her own hand and saw just barely a difference. Her skin was not as durable as the rest of her family if something had enough force or was made of something stronger then it could cut into her. They discovered this when she had been out playing with her uncles. They were racing to the top of a mountain and had gotten to one of the more steeper inclines. No one thought anything of it until she lost her footing and fell she of course caught herself before she went all the way down, but her knees and hands had been scraped up and bleeding. Uncle Emmett carried her the rest of the way.

"Be careful." Her mom kissed her on top of her head the coldness of her lips brushing her scalp. She took off into the woods following the path that had been made over the last year. She decided to walk enjoying the warm of the day and the woods after it rained.

She still didn't understand why she couldn't go to school. He had said it was dangerous and no one could see her but almost everyone on La Push had seen her most knew who and what she was so what was wrong with her going to Jacobs school. Half the pack would be there, so it wasn't like she would be alone. Maybe she needed to prove to her parents how good she could be. She stopped in her spot.

How close was she. Did her dad already hear her thoughts and, on his way, to stop her. She couldn't go back to the house her mom or papa would notice her and stop her. She could get to the road from here. One more second then she darted to the main road. She found it with ease following the smell of gas and rubber. When she hit pavement, she headed the way Jacob always headed when taking her to the beach. It would be a long walk and she wouldn't be able to run while on the main road for fear a car would stumble upon her. She could stay in the woods but she had never gone to La Push that way and she doubted she could have used her scenes of smell that well. Jacobs sent was all over the woods from his constant patrolling.

She headed out staying close to the curb. Jacob would be so surprised to see her, and her parents might stop trying to treat her like baby. Maybe they would let her go to school all the time after this. It would be great. She started jogging a little wanting to get there faster. After about twenty minutes she saw signs of other life. Mailboxes on the edge of the road house hiding by the green growth. The sign that pointed to Forks or La Push was in the distance. The sound of a car slowing down behind her sounded. Stopping she turned expecting to see her parents but the car was an old beat up thing something no one in her family would drive. It stopped next to her and a young man with blonde hair and a girl with curly brown stared out at her.

Nessie froze she wasn't supposed to be seen by humans. They both looked around her before there gazed shifted back to her. "Are you by yourself?" The man asked. Nessie nodded quietly. What was she going to do?

"Where are your parents?" The girl asked concerned. She shrugged. "You don't know." Nessie's eyes got big as she stared back up at the two.

"Jess stop your scaring her. It's okay. Are you lost?" She shook her head no. "Do you need help? We can take you to the police. It dangerous to be on a road by yourself."

"No, I okay." Nessie tried talking like a normal three-year-old but was it right she didn't know.

"We can't just leave. Its okay my names Mike and this is Jessica we'll take you to the police station and they'll get a hold of your parents."

"No."

"Mike what do we do? Can we just take her?"

"Call the police and tell them well just wait here with her." She had to get out of here if Grandpa Charlie shows up he'd have a fit. She ran into the force. "Hey." Yelled the man. She heard the door open but Nessie keep running in the protection of the woods she stayed close enough to the road that she could follow it. She could still hear the two back by there car. The man was yelling for her to come back and the girl was talking into her phone in a panic.

Nessie ran till she came to the sign that directed her to La Push. Six more miles to go but her hopes had been dashed. Now that she had been seen her parents would be so mad at her. The police had been called too they would never let her out of their sight ever. She would never get to go to school or meet other people. She wanted to sit down and cry but she was still to close to the scene. She couldn't make it worst by being caught. Wiping her eyes, she followed the road that led to La Push but this time stay hidden by woods.

After a while she recognized the area around her and saw the souvenir shop. She had made it but she wasn't sure where the school was. Coming out from the under growth she took a deep breath and followed the scent. Not just Jacob's but Embry's and Quil's as well as Seth's they would all be there. Paul's and Jarrad and Collion too but she didn't know their scent as well. When she found a path that they all had been on recently she followed it. There weren't many people out despite the nice day but she saw some, but they were the people use to seeing her. Embry's mom gave her a wave when she passed her house and Quil's grandpa stood frozen on his porch. He wasn't all that thrilled about Jacob bring her here and made no effort to be around her that was fine by her he scared her a little. All the scents became stronger as she found a small building just a little bigger then her house. She had made it.

Jacob was sitting in his seating at one of the tables his legs sticking out underneath. Him, Embry and Quil couldn't sit together anymore because the tables were to small for two of them. Everything about this school had become to small. The doors the books the lunch. He had hoped Paul didn't eat all his food last night because he was starving.

He wondered how much longer he had. Two hours. Then he could go home grab some food then head up to Bella's and see Nessie. She had been so upset last night he was angry at Bella for not letting him go comfort her did she not know how hard it is for him to see his imprint upset to the point of tears. _She's a child Jacob she's going to cry._ Well Nessie wasn't like normal kids he wasn't sure if he had ever seen her cry.

Embry flicked him on the ear. Had the teacher called on him. No, she was still talking, he turned to glare at his friend who was point out the window. There standing in the small gravel parking lot was Nessie. Her pants were covered in mud, leaves where in her hair and she seemed to have been cry recently.

"Nessie!" He shouted getting to his feet. The teacher stopped talking and the class all looked at him, but he didn't care. He went to the window opening it. "Nessie?" She turned to his voice but instead of seeing a smile that usually graced her face when she saw him she burst into tears running towards him. He reached for her when she jumped into his arms and held tightly. She cried softly into his shoulders and rub her back trying to calm her down.

"Nessie what are you doing here? What happened?"

She mumbled out into his shirt. "I wanted to come to school…but I was seen."

"Where are your parents?"

"At the houses."

"You walked her all by yourself. Do they even know you're here?" She shook her head no in his shoulder.

"Jacob," spoke the teacher. "You can go to the office and take care of this." Jacob nodded and left the room but not before he heard Embry and Quil laughing to themselves. He walked to the small office, the women behind the desk surprised by the sight. She knew every student in this school and also knew Nessie wasn't one of them. He explained quickly and asked to barrow the phone. One ring.

"Jacob!" Bella's panic voice broke through. "Oh Jacob god Jacob Nessie's she's"

"Here."

"What?"

"She here with me. She walked all the way to my school."

There was a pause. "She's with Jacob." There was a commotion on the other side of the phone. He could hear Edward and the Doctor talking to each other and Bella. Questions like 'Is she all right?' 'When did she get there?'

"Jacob can I talk to her." Bella asked.

"Yea." He turned to where Nessie was sitting on the only chair the secretary had went and grabbed her a juice box and was rubbing her back. Nessie must have been shocked as she was sucking the juice down easily, she didn't like juice.

"Nessie, your mom wants to talk to you." She took the phone.

"Mamma…" She spoke with less assurance still upset or maybe trying to appear like a normal three-year-old to the women. "I'm…sorry." She hiccupped out, she handed the phone back to Jacob.

"Hello."

"Jake it's to sunny for me or Edward to come and get her. Also I have to call Charlie back he's got the entire police force looking for her. Do you think the school will let her stay with you?"

"Yea, I'm sure they won't have a problem with it."

"Thanks Jake." She hung up and Jacob put the phone down.

"Okay Nessie your parents can't get you right now. They have to let the police know your okay so your going to have to wait here with me or I'll take you to my dad's."

"I want to stay with you." She jumped from her seat and held tight to his leg.

"Will that be alright Mrs. Trevor?"

"I think it will be fine. Just as long as you behave." Nessie nodded in agreement not letting go of his leg. The two headed back to the classroom and he explained to the teacher the situation she nodded and had the two sit down. Before she resumed teaching, she gave Nessie some paper and crayons from another classroom.

Nessie perked up after a bit and unsurprisingly to Jacob she was taking notes instead of drawling. Through the rest of the day he was hyper aware of her and of the other students. All were enamored with her, who she was and why she was here. He wondered what rumors were going to spread now already dealing with the drug and gang ones. Seth and Paul were surprised to see her when the headed into the hall at the end of the day having missed her sudden appearance.

"What are you doing here Nessie?" Seth asked.

"I wanted to come to school. Look I have notes and assignments, they didn't give me any books though, so I'll just have to share with Jacob."

Paul laughed, "Are you going to do his homework too?"

"That would be cheating." She said.

"Okay Nessie say bye I have to take you home." She waved bye to them and headed out to my house, it wasn't a far walk but Nessie was dragging her feet.

"What's going on here Nessie?"

"They're going to mad at me." It was obvious who she met.

"Yes, they probably are."

"Do you have to take me home right away?"

"I think it's for the best." She didn't say anything, but she started walking slower. They came up to the bend where his house sat, his car waiting in the drive. He had wanted to ride his bike today given how nice it was, but he wouldn't risk taking Nessie on a bike.

Nessie was now digging her toes into the gravel she had lost all her pep from earlier and he thought she may start to cry again. He picked her up and sat her on the hood of his car not eye leave but it was easier to talk to her.

"Okay Nessie do you know what you did that was wrong?"

"I got seen."

"No, Nessie this isn't about being seen its about not lesioning to your parents and walking off without letting them know. Your mom was practically sobbing when I called her. Not something vampires can really do. They had no idea where you were for a good forty-five minutes. What if something happened, someone tried to take you?"

"But I'm a half-vampire I could have…"

"What? What would you have done?" She thought about it what would she have done?

"And who's to say that it would have been a human to find you? Since the incident last Christmas, there has been a lot of _leaches_ sniffing their noses around these parts. Also the danger you put every human you came into contact with." It was a bold statement, but it was true Nessie didn't take to the animal diet that easily at first and Jacob was well aware of how fast a situation could turn.

Nessie had turned her face down away from him her hair creating a wall between the two. He brought his hand to her head and pushed the hair away lifting her face up at him. He met her big brown eyes glossy with tears. He fought the urge to pick her up and comfort her tell her it was all okay but that wasn't what she really need not if she was going to lean instead he pulled her into a hug.

"Nessie your parents don't have these rules because they want to keep you a secret and hidden from the world its to protect you from the things out their and from yourself." She gripped tightly to his shirt.

"You don't hate me, do you?"

"Renesmee I could never hate you." He pulled her tighter into the hug his hand so big and she so small it covered her whole back. "Let's get you home."

***So I came up with this when I was looking for some family/friendship Jacob and Nessie. While I do ship these two as a couple when Nessies is of age I dont think there is enough of them before that happens. I might do a chapter to of Bella's and Edward's POV. Let me know what you think***


End file.
